


Tweek Tweak the Tweaker

by SnowBlizzard



Series: South Park One-Shots [5]
Category: South Park
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Am I just sensitive?, Angst, Drug Addiction, Drugs, How Do I Tag, I legit have no clue if this is sad or not, I still can't tag my works properly, It's 3am why am I writing sad shit, M/M, meth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25392463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowBlizzard/pseuds/SnowBlizzard
Summary: Okay, fuck, so Tweek was doing meth daily and Craig had about 50 seconds to say the right thing before he ran for the hills.Craig finds out what the Tweak family special coffee ingredient is.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Series: South Park One-Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565416
Kudos: 74





	Tweek Tweak the Tweaker

Fuck, fuck, fucking shit- okay. Craig calm. No need to panic.

Except this has panic written all over it, even for someone like Craig, who was usually stone-faced.

Okay, breathe. Tweek was wide eyed, he hadn't moved, not even twitched since Craig had dropped the bag onto the Tweak Bros backroom floor.

Jesus he was so stupid to open the fucking bag. Couldn't he just have left it alone?

-

"Tweak! The special delivery is here." Richard called loudly.

Before Tweek could even grab one of the two paper bags his had was holding out Craig, who was closer to the door took them effortlessly. Throwing one onto the floor near Tweek but apparently after that he grew curious. Tweek didn't pay it much mind, not thinking he would actually open the bag.

"Man, what even is your special ingredient?" Slowly Craig began to pull the bag open.

Seeing this, Tweek went into full panic-oh-my-fucking-god-I'm-gonna-die mode. "C-Craig! No don't open.." it was already opened and on the floor from where Craig, wide eyed and jaw slack, had dropped it. "That.."

_Shit_

-

Okay, okay. Tweek was usually still for about a minute before he ran away. Compose yourself Craig! You need to say something, anything, before he runs.

Fuck, god he was so mad at Tweek right now. It was a weird combination of anger, hurt and sadness. Maybe a bit of shame in himself that he never noticed his boyfriend was constantly drugged up on _meth_ of all things.

Tweek drank like twelve cups of coffee in a day! Shit- shit, _shitshitshit_ \- it made so much sense now that he knew. The headaches when he didn't have any coffee, the paranoia. The fucking jumps and jitteriness.

To be honest, Craig is more mad at Tweeks parents for supplying him with the fucking shit. Did he lace his own coffee? What about the coffee Craig made for him?

Craig had too many questions and not enough answers nor enough time to processes this.

He wouldn't have minded if he found out Tweek was secretly smoking pot, hell, Craig had asked him if he wanted to smoke with him but Tweek always said no. He could deal with Tweek lacing his coffee with alcohol too, probably at least but meth?

Fucking meth?

Fuck! Focus, okay in 30 seconds he's gonna be gone from here.

Craig is calling fucking child services. Except Tweek would probably resent him if he did that.

He hasn't moved, neither of them have and it's not like Craig is sure what to do or even say.

"Tweek.." he chokes out. Wow, Tweek Tweak is a Tweaker. Who would have guessed, it's like it's his fucking destiny or something.

He's fuming but he's also more empty than he's felt in _years_. He can only imagine how Tweek feels right now.

Shit- how long had this been going on? Tweek was gonna have a fucking heart attack if this continued.

Okay, Tweek hadn't yet reacted even when he said his name. Fuck Craig, pull yourself together.

"I-" that is not pulling yourself together! Say something, anything!

Then the tears came.

Oh wow. You really are a pussy. Your boyfriend's the tweaker and you're over here bawling? Fucking idiot you are. Haven't cried since stripe #7 died and that was five years ago, gonna start now? Craig internal monologue decided to barate him.

Tweek still hadn't moved. Craig willed the tears away. Fuck it, fuck everything. He was so mad at Tweek but couldn't help hugging him for comfort. Despite Tweek still being paralyzed the comfort was instant.

The next thought into his head was stupidly enough where they were. The backroom of Tweak Bros. Okay, not a good place for this conversation.

Craigs tears had mostly died out, he was used to stuffing his feelings inside anyway. He really tried not to sound angry when he said, "we need to go somewhere else. Somewhere less.. public." He wasn't even sure if he was really as angry as he felt, normally his sadness was substituted for anger but that might not be the case this time.

Tweek gave the first sign that he was alive in three minutes and nodded jerkily. Craig basically dragged him by hand into his car, flipping Richard off because that son of a bitch would fucking pay. The police in South Park wouldn't do jack shit so Craig would have to do something, anything.

Neither of them wore their seat belt as Craig drove around to find a secluded place.

Ironically this was probably the most still Craig had ever seen Tweek. He decided that Starks Pond, while maybe not the most appropriate place was quiet and far enough away from people.

As soon as he stopped the old crappy truck his dad had given him, Tweek was apologizing. "I'm so sorry, sorry, sorry, _sorrysorrysorrysorrysorryso_ -"

Craig effectively cut him off. He had no clue how to deal with someone who was addicted to drugs but he did know how to deal with Tweek, normally, right now, he had no clue how to deal with either. "Don't apologize to me, apologize to yourself."

Now that the paralyzing was over, Tweek would not sit still, squirming in his car seat. "Are you.." he could hear Tweek swallow harshly, his throat most likely very dry. "Are you mad?"

Craig looked over at him, his hands were still on the wheel only as to have something to grip onto. Seeing the absolutely terrified expression on Tweeks face, Craig let out a long sigh, his grip loosening. "No."

Tweek obviously didn't believe him. But Craig didn't feel mad anymore he felt like he had let Tweek down somehow. He was however, furious with Tweeks parents. "I'm mad at your parents, not you."

Tweek jumped letting out a high pitched squeak. "N-no! It's not them, I-I did it all myself. They have no clue. That stuff is for some really rich costumers, I just took it- _ngh_."

Craig wasn't looking at him instead looking at where the sun was starting to go down in the distance over the trees. He didn't believe Tweek. Not until he was shaking Craigs arm desperately.

Fuck- Tweek wouldn't lie to him. He'd hide stuff, but he didn't lie. Not to Craig, never to Craig.

"I hate you so much right now." Craig sighed but he didn't believe in the words himself.

Tweek just looked down in shame.

"I have no clue what to do about this. Fuck Tweek, we need to get you help." Tweek nodded harshly again. "I'm not mad. I don't think so at least, I'm just lost about what I should do."

Tweek opened his mouth as if to say something but immediately closed it again. When he did break the silence it was with, "you cried."

Craig wanted to slam his head on the steering wheel, but that would make a lot of noise. "I was overwhelmed."

Tweek choked out an "I'm sorry," but Craig didn't care. He knew Tweek was sorry.

Looking Tweek straight in the eyes, who surprisingly didn't turn away. "I love you. I love you and I need you to tell me that you will accept help."

Tweek didn't say anything. Craig wasn't much for begging but fuck, he was desperate. "Tweek, please," his voice cracked painfully, "I need to hear you say that you will be okay. I can't lose you, honey. Not now, not ever."

Tweek was crying now, and maybe Craig was too but he chose to ignore that fact. "I-I'll try."

Craig had been hoping for a 'I will never take another drug in my life.' But knowing Tweek, this might be as good as he was getting.

He hugged him, hard and tight, both crying into each others shoulders as the sunlight slowly turned into moonlight.

**Author's Note:**

> It's 3am and I'm writing angst, not the best idea really.  
> Anyway, please message me on Twitter if you want to suggest a story and I'll most likely do them (I enjoy taking suggestions, it really makes me work), my Twitter is @SnowBlizzardTW


End file.
